1. Field
Aspects relate to an image forming apparatus which is capable of saving resources and a resource saving mode control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which provides a suggestion option to save resources and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the use of computers increases, peripherals for the computers are increasingly used. Representative examples of computer peripherals are printers, scanners, copiers, and multifunction peripherals which incorporate at least two functions of the aforementioned devices. In a printing environment, the more a user uses consumables, the more benefit a manufacturer obtains. However, in a recent printing environment, an increase of cost caused by use of consumables is a negative factor that affects profit of a business. Also, an eco-friendly factor has been increasingly introduced in the printing environment as laws protecting the environment and consumer awareness have become more common.
However, a related-art eco-friendly technique treats only a simple function such as a toner saver and allows only a restrictive use such that only a function that is already registered by an administrator is used independent of a user's wish. Therefore, the related-art eco-friendly technique does not derive an efficient use and an eco feature forcedly used in an actual situation does not derive active participation from a user, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. Particularly, in the case of a commonly used device such as a multifunction peripheral, user's participation is low and a user does not show a strong attachment to the process. An important factor of such a device from a standpoint of suppliers is to reduce a cost by saving consumables and foster user's participation to maintain the device's function. Also, from a user's standpoint, there is a demand for a method providing a suitable eco interface to derive active participation from a user without making the user feel passive participation, and providing satisfaction for the active participation and also using a device efficiently.